ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Milieu
Milieu (ミリュー Miryuu) is both Roger Dunstan's assistant and personal Karakuri Dôji, throughout the entirety of his quest to answer the ultimate question and plan for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. As suggested by his 'quality', he lies right in the middle of good and evil, meaning that he is neutral. Appearance He is a relatively tall and slim-built dôji. His facial features consist of long, white hair, that is tied to form a ponytail with two pairs of golden hairclips, and two large purple transparent extensions that occur below his similarly colored eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a sleeveless kimono top, which has prominent dark purple lining emerging from its edges, and a white hakama, that is tied using a golden yellow sash (obi). A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, with golden metal accents at each corner, embellished with the image of a single golden asian dragon encircling itself in a figure '8' formation. Outwardly, two large and angular purplish-silver mechanical gloves belies the fact that he isn’t human and unusually, another mechanical structure is also present on his waist towards his back and features a symbol consisting of three tomoe. In his human form, he wears a school uniform, and the large gauntlets and visors are gone, as well as the metal piece on his back. The four yellow sticks holding his ponytail up has been reduced into a regular hairband. The large, glass extensions have also been replaced by a pair of glasses, giving him a more scholarly and calm appearance, apart from his stern expression when out of this uniform. Personality Milieu is usually mellow and displays no reaction to the significant consequences faced by the completion of his master's plans. In the majority of time when he is shown, Milieu is collected and not even the most complicated of situations, he hardly display expressions on his face other than a clam, placid smile. He is to be very dedicated to Roger Dunstan's plan, and is ill-mannered towards anyone he encounters that tries to interfere with it. He threatens to kill Jealous before he stabs Yamato Agari, so that the doctor will have "less trouble" finding another master for Ultimo. He also shows visible anger at Yamato who stood up to Dunstan and grabbed his master by the collar. Milieu is rather confident and arrogant with his abilities, thinking no one stands a chance against him and his master. Due to his powers of manipulating souls, many calls him a "problem" in capturing and battling Dunstan, and the other dôjis fear him. Relationships Roger Dunstan Milieu is Roger Dunstan's personal Karakuri Dôji and the first one he ever made, whom he formally calls "Dr. Dunstan". He is fully committed to his master's wishes, following his every order and shows to be very agreeable while talking to him. He shows a great amount of respect for him, getting angry towards anyone who tries to mess with his plans. Milieu's very existence symbolize that Dunstan knew the answer to the One Hundred Machine Funeral - the co-existence and interconnection between the nature of good and evil - from the very start as he is the embodiment of moderation. Abilities As Milieu is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those posed by a normal human. It is implied that he is the strongest of all the Karakuri Dôji, as he was the first dôji that was ever created. Reincarnation Manipulation Milieu's specific Noh ability seemingly allows him and his master to traverse dimensions in order to manipulate circumstances to suit their intended desires. The most common and notable utilization of this skill is the capability to travel to different time periods and subsequently transplant either people or objects from one era into another century, explaining how all the dôji's masters were able to converge in a single time period. Karakuri Henge * Milieu has exhibited an unnamed and unusual transformation, even by the established precedence displayed by other dôji, which fabricates a multitude of weapons from various eras throughout Earth's entire history, connected by ribbon-like segments of metal. The produced weapons predominantly assume the form of swords and guns, but it has yet to be demonstrated whether these could be used effectively in combat situations. ICON Roger God Milieu Roger God Milieu is a full body Level 2 ICON transformation that alters Milieu's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher. This ICON takes a more humanoid shape that commonly seen in the other Karakuri Dôji's ICONs and has a quite simplistic design compare to the other ICONS. This ICON has a small head and a prominent forehead of two long, angular protrusions that riddles with indentations. It has small, normal-shape hands and large armored, forearms. The ICON is accents by multiple protrusions from its shoulders, upper chest, and legs. His feet are triangle-shape and the heel sticks out on both side, and he wears a dark sash over his lower section. This form does not appear in the manga storyline, but its concept art is shown in Volume 12. The volume states that Milieu's Level 2 ICON is actually its "basic" form, likely symbolizing how Roger's level of philosophical understanding and insight of good and evil is above the other characters. Universal God Milieu Universal God Milieu is a full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Milieu's form, while integrating Dunstan into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Milieu. This ICON is his most powerful form and resembles a giant Japanese dragon that towers above even the other dôji in their ICON forms. The dragon-like body has a set of arms and legs, and a smaller humanoid body on the top of the head. Before revealing itself in full view, from the visions Yamato Agari observed during his Pledge Ritual with Ultimo, though the transformation had a face resembling Dunstan's. While its abilities were shown off-screen, this ICON was able to easily defeat Vice in his Demon Mask form. In addition, Dunstan's can use all the dôji's Noh abilities, which makes Universal God Milieu more formidable and versatile. File:501_32_1efdc.jpg|Universal God Milieu Milieu's ICONS.png|Universal God Milieu & Roger God Milieu Quotes *"The Hundred Machine Funeral. The final battle between good and evil." *(To Jealous) "If you don't, then I don't mind breaking you. Making a whole new Dôji would be much less trouble for the doctor." *(About the One Hundred Machine Funeral) "If killing your opponents was good enough, guns would suffice. But guns are neither good nor evil. Good and evil are states of the soul that originate in the heart. True victory comes from reversing the state of your opponent's soul. The key is whether you can break your opponents' hearts and bring them over to your side." Trivia * Milieu derives from the French word for "Middle", referring to his neutral affiliation. *Milieu's attire and ICON are associated with the dragon. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji